


Why Josh?

by NasdaqandtheStocks



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, The poor thing, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NasdaqandtheStocks/pseuds/NasdaqandtheStocks
Summary: This is based off of that one vine where Tyler was dancing in the tour bus and Josh was humping a couch in the background for some...some reason





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thing that I did in like November of last year...

**_“so what did i do exactly?”_ **

“so, um, hi, yes. This man. ThIS Man! He did the most disgusting thing to me. I hate it. I feel so dirty, I-I feel so used. Joshua look, don’t do that ever again. Tyler said the ‘we don’t know the haf of dee abus’, but I do! I’m a victim of assult…and I’m deeply offended.”

**_“Um…”_ **

“Joshua, just because Im a couch don’t mean u can jus hump me like dat okey? I ayum disgusted and I feel like trash. How could you! I live with people constamtly putting ther cheeks on me and-and Im dun man. I don’t need your peen on me too okie?”

**_“…”_ **

“This is why I need counseling…”


End file.
